Revenge gone Awry
by Narinu-chan
Summary: While on a mission to capture Itachi, Sasuke is killed by his dear brother. In order to fulfill his friends dying wish, Naruto sets out to kill Itachi. Little does he know that he will find his true love along the way. NarutoxDeidara
1. How the journey began

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, or any of the other hott characters found in this fanfic**

**Warning: Yaoi pairing(s) in future chapters, NaruDei for sure**

**Note: In this story, Naruto and co. are 16, Shippuden age. Deidara and Sasori have already attacked Gaara, but Sakura does NOT kill Sasori. Sasuke decides to rejoin his old team instead of forming a new one to kill Itachi.  
**

**Thank you Rayray for you idea and imput!! It'll be gold! Luv ya!**

**Ooooooooon with the story!!!**

**Revenge Gone Awry **

**Chapter 1**

The newly reformed Team 7 leapt though the trees, chasing after a certain renegade ninja. Uchiha Itachi was on the run after failing, once again, to kill the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.

"Foolish brother" he shouted behind him at the chuunin's that followed closely. "Do you honestly think you can beat me this time, when you have failed miserably every single time?" A quick glance back told him he had received no response other than Uchiha Sasuke's trademark scowl. Smirking to himself, Itachi quickly increased his speed, leaving more distance between him and the children.

The rage that seeped from Sasuke's body was immediately caught by his teammates, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. Catching the nervous look in each other's eyes, the each reached out their hands and attempted to stop Sasuke.

Hesitantly, Sakura began to speak to her furious friend. "Come on Sasuke. He's go-"

"NO!" Sasuke interrupted. "I WILL catch him! It's my duty. Now let GO!" With that, Sasuke sent a pulse of chakra through his body, momentarily stunning his teammates long enough for him to dash away after his brother.

_Itachi. I will get you if it's the LAST thing I do_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 seconds after Sasuke ran, Naruto shook himself out of his daze. _CRAP! He's gone after Itachi without us!!!!_

"Sakura! Wake up!" he screamed at the pink-haired kunoichi, "The teme's gone after him!"

Sakura slowly started to shake off the feeling that the chakra left within her body. "Of course he did baka! What else would he do!?" she shouted back.

"I'm going after him…wait about 5 minutes then follow me. I'm going to try to talk him out of it." Naruto stated once he found she was coherent. "Lord knows, he listens to me more than you." He finished with a smirk.

"Fine…just go" Sakura said, with tears shimmering in her green eyes. "Just bring him back."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jumping from branch to branch, Itachi sensed the chakra of his baby brother following him, alone. Smirking to himself, he turned and stood on his branch, awaiting the arrival of the parrot-haired Uchiha. _I have waited a long time for this moment Sasuke…Just don't disappoint me._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bounding quickly through the dense forest, Sasuke knew his stunning wouldn't last too long. _Damn Itachi. You are not getting away this time_

"Wait! What?!" Abruptly stopping, Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Activating his sharingan, he said mockingly "Oh, are you waiting for me nee-chan?"

Glaring at his little brother, Itachi's cold red eyes burned into Sasuke's. Keeping to the normal sharingan and getting into a battle stance, he smoothly replied "You've kept me waiting long enough."

With that, Itachi threw a kunai straight at his younger brother_  
_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I must get to him!_ Naruto chanted in his head as he pushed himself to catch up with the Uchiha brothers. _If I don't get to him soon, he'll be dead…and I'll have let Sakura-chan down. No! I can make it!_

With an extra burst of speed, Naruto jumped through a particularly dense bush into a slight clearing. Looking above him, he saw his targets, the man who has kept him busy for the past 4 years, and the man who kept HIM busy. Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha stood on the branches above him, glaring at each other. Suddenly, Itachi threw the kunai.

"Sasuke! WATCH OUT!" Naruto yelled at his best friend, who dodged the first kunai thrown. Unbeknownst to either of the chuunins, Itachi had thrown a shuriken boomerang style.

Smirking at his older brother, Sasuke relaxed slightly. "Is that all you ca-" is all he managed to get out before he was hit from behind with the shuriken. Piercing his heart, Sasuke let out a desperate scream before falling from the branch.

As Naruto ran to catch his friend, Itachi turned to leave. As he readied himself to tear away, he glanced back over his shoulder and simply said, "I win."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catching Sasuke, Naruto carefully lowered him to the ground. Blinking away tears, he cradled his friend in his arms. A second later, Sakura burst through the trees. Seeing her beloved dying, she broke down and cried.

Opening his eyes slowly, Sasuke looked up at naruto softly. With his last bit of energy, he lightly said "Naruto, kill that bastard for me" before falling limp in Naruto's arms.

Nodding at Sakura, Naruto turned and dashed away, a cold, hard glare setting itself upon his features. _This time Itachi_, Naruto thought bitterly, _you die._


	2. The Cute 'Stranger?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Deidara, or any of the other hott characters found in this fanfic**

**Warning: Yaoi pairing(s) in future chapters, NaruDei  
**

**Note: In this story, Naruto and co. are 16, Shippuden age. Deidara and Sasori have already attacked Gaara, but Sakura does NOT kill Sasori. Sasuke decides to rejoin his old team instead of forming a new one to kill Itachi.**

**Oh...and when Naruto meets Dei, he isn't in his Akatsuki cloak...just to clear that up  
**

**Well, just to make sure everyone knows..._this is thought (or dream in later chapters)_ and this is normal  
**

**Revenge Gone Awry**

**Chapter 2**

_That bastard is going to die._ Naruto calmly walked through the forest. As the thought of killing Itachi filled his mind, he wandered aimlessly deeper and deeper into the darkness of the woods until he realized he was thoroughly lost. A single tear rolled down his cheek as the image of his best friend lying dead in his arms popped into his head.

A soft voice rang overhead. "Hey, kid, you okay?"

Naruto's head snapped up, his bright blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Nodding slowly, he brought up his hand to wipe his eyes. After a couple seconds of silence, he quietly stammered, "W-who a-a-are you?"

Chuckling lightly, the stranger replied, "Well, just cause you're so cute, you can call me Dei, un." _Deidara!_ he thought to himself. _What do you think you're doing!? Comfort the kid, don't flirt with him!!!_ Jumping down from the branch he was standing on, Dei landed in front of Naruto and reached for his hand. "Come on kid. Let's talk. You look like you need it."

Reluctantly, Naruto took the older man's hand. Only after Dei lightly tugged on his hand did he realize Dei wanted him to follow. Slowly walking behind Dei, he silently noted his lack of ninja band. Glancing down, he watched Dei's long, blonde hair swish back and forth across his lower back, just brushing the top of his tight black jeans.

"Nice ass..." he mumbled quietly to himself, unaware that he actually said that out loud.

"Hmmm? What was that, un?" Dei said, glancing back at the smaller boy.

"O-oh. N-n-nothing!" Naruto choked out, cheeks burning brightly against his tan skin. _Oh crap! Did I actually just say that!?_

_Teehee! He's so cute when he blushes!_ Dei thought, smirking over his shoulder. _I might as well have a little fun with this!_ "Oh really?" he said aloud, " 'Cause I could have **SWORN** I heard you say you liked my butt."

Upon hearing this, Naruto's cheeks glowed brighter and his eyes widened. He was now giving off a chibi effect, with bright blue eyes taking up half his face, cheeks a bright pink, hair rumpled slightly from the trees, and chewing on his bottom lip worriedly.

"Hehe. I take that as a 'yes', un." Dei giggled foolishly back at the boy.

_KAWAII!! He's cuter than Sasori's baby pictures! Wait! Oh SHIT! He looks like he's gonna cry again!_

Sure enough, a couple second after Dei had spoken, Naruto started wiping furiously at his eyes. Despite his joking manner, Dei's heart broke when he saw the tears flowing from the teen's eyes.

Dei quickly pulled Naruto into a hug and started whispering soothingly into his ear. "Shhhh. It's okay. Shhh. I'm sorry for upsetting you."

The two men stood like that for a couple minutes, one sobbing gently into the others shoulder, while the second one whispered soft and consoling words. Soon, the sound of sobbing ceased, and they broke apart awkwardly.

"Hey, kid." Dei began gently, not wanting to upset the poor boy again.

"What's your name, un? I feel bad calling you 'kid' all the time."

Naruto suddenly grinned as he went into his normal speech. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm a ninja from Konoha, and I AM going to be the Hokage someday. I am going to surpass all the Hokages that came before me, and nothing is going to stop me!"

Dei laughed heartily at this, removing the pair of black sunglasses he wore to reveal two bright blue eyes that rivaled Naruto's. "Well, Naru-chan. I must say, you got spunk!" _What a mood change! I think I could like this kid!_

"Hey!" Naruto whined, a pout appearing on his face. "I'm not a girl!!!"

"Well, you're Naru-chan to me, un." Dei stated bluntly, once again holding out his hand. "Come on. I know a nice, quiet place where we can sit and talk."

Naruto grabbed his hand happily and walked beside Dei until they reached a clearing. The forest floor was carpeted with violets and lilacs. Dei and Naruto sat down in the middle of the clearing facing each other, Dei still holding onto Naruto's hand.

Bringing his other hand up to fully cover the hand he was holding, Dei began to talk. "So...care to tell me what got you so worked up back there, Naru-chan?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Akatsuki Base)

Kisame and Sasori paced anxiously around the main room of the base. Kisame looked at Sasori and said worriedly, "I wonder how Deidara's doing with Mission: Gain Kyuubi's Trust."


	3. Stories of the old days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Deidara, or any of the other hott characters found in this fanfic**

**Warning: Yaoi fluff!! NaruDei  
**

**Note: In this story, Naruto and co. are 16, Shippuden age. Deidara and Sasori have already attacked Gaara, but Sakura does NOT kill Sasori. Sasuke decides to rejoin his old team instead of forming a new one to kill Itachi.**

**Oh...and when Naruto meets Dei, he isn't in his Akatsuki cloak...just to clear that up  
**

**Well, just to make sure everyone knows..._this is thought (or dream in later chapters)_ and this is normal**

**This chapter is fluffy, just so y'all know **

**Revenge Gone Awry**

**Chapter 3**

Hands trembling lightly, Naruto looked straight into Dei's eyes. After a few seconds of careful observation, Naruto found only concern hidden in their depths. _Here goes nothing._ Taking a deep breath, Naruto launched into his story.

"I guess I should begin with Sasuke." Naruto began softly, making sure he didn't start to cry once again. "Uchiha Sasuke was my best friend. When his brother, Itachi, killed the rest of his clan, Sasuke lost all feeling. He was hell-bent on one thing: killing that bastard most call his brother."

Naruto found his lip quivering dangerously as he neared he sad part of the story. Fortunately, Dei noticed and squeezed his hand gently as a silent reassurance. _Gosh,_ Dei thought sympathetically, Itachi_ already told us this story, but it seems so much...different...from Naru-chan's point of view._

Gulping loudly, Naruto continued to tell his version of the Uchiha Sasuke story. "One day, during the chunin exams, this evil snake dude named Orochimaru came and decided he liked Sasuke. In the middle of the second exam, he appeared and bit Sasuke, leaving him with a cursed seal that made him seek Orochimaru for power. He left us shortly after the Sandaime Hokage was murdered," letting out a soft sob, Naruto added bravely, "and he almost killed me to get away."

Dei audibly gasped, squeezing Naruto's hand tighter every second. It was only when Naruto whimpered quietly that he released his death grip on Naruto's hand. "Sorry Naru-chan," Dei muttered, his caring gaze set upon Naruto's devastated features. _This must be so hard for the poor boy!_ "Naru-chan. You don't have to tell me if you don't feel up to it, un."

Naruto shook his head sadly, his voice weak as he said, "I need to tell it to someone." Dei nodded solemnly as Naruto picked up where he left off. "Once Sasuke left, I started to train extra hard. I knew that, if I got strong enough, I'd be able to bring him home."

"After two years of training, I finally set off to find Sasuke. I tracked him down and brought him back to Konoha only six months ago." Naruto's voice cracked as his tears flowed freely. "So today, we went chasing after Itachi. Sasuke lost his head and went after him alone. I went chase after him of course, but, just as I got there, he was hit from behind with a shuriken. He fell from the tree and I caught him. H-he died in my arms."

Naruto paused momentarily before a look of hardness settled over his normally soft features. "The last words Sasuke said to me were 'Naruto, kill that bastard for me', and that's EXACTLY what I intend on doing." With those words, Naruto fell back into the bed of flowers and just laid there with his eyes closed.

A few seconds of stunned silence followed Naruto's story. _Wow. This kid is way stronger than he looks. He's been through so much! _Dei rushed up besideNaruto and launched himself at the teen. He ended up laying half on top of himand half beside him. Once again, Dei grabbed Naruto's hands and held them to hischest. "Oh my poor Naru-chan! I don't know how you can still be so warm andinviting, un!" Dei lifted Naruto's hands to his lips and kissed them lightly. "Ipromise I will help you get through this, un!"

Naruto just stared into the bright blue orbs that hovered above him. As he dug himself deeper into the unknown realms, he felt Dei's lips brush softly against his hand. Suddenly, as if nothing had happened, Dei was lying beside Naruto in the clearing. The only remaining hint that anything had happened was the faint blush in Naruto's cheeks, the small smile playing on Dei's lips, and Naruto's hand still clasped in Dei's.

The minutes passed, and the two blondes just laid there together. Neither knew what the other was feeling...heck, they couldn't even figure out their own feelings! After about 10 minutes of this comfortable silence, Dei asked quietly,

"I know how you feel, at least to some extent. Do you want to hear my tale, un?"

"Sure," replied Naruto, who, at the moment, wanted nothing more than to hear about how his new friend grew up.

"Well," Dei began, sighing softly, "to put it simply...my parents died when I was 8, leaving me and my brother alone. I had two friends, my brother and my best friend, Ori. One day, my brother went out on a mission for my village, Iwagakure, and he never came home. On the same day that I learned of my brother's death, my best friend tried to kill me. Ever since then, I've been wandering from town to town, alone in this world, un" _Until now, Naru-chan_

Dei looked over at Naruto curiously and was shocked to see tears in his eyes. Naruto looked at Dei and said sadly, "I know exactly how you feel."

"Umm...Naru-chan..." Dei began to speak nervously, knowing how on-edge Naruto was at the moment. "Can I ask you just one more question?" After receiving a nod in reply, Dei asked, "Why did you start crying when I started teasing you earlier today?"

To Dei's surprise, Naruto started to giggle. "Well, Dei" Naruto began, struggling to control fits of laughter, "I started crying because, three months ago, pretty much the same thing happened between me and Sasuke. Only it was reversed... he was the one looking at MY ass, and I was teasing him." Naruto looked over at Dei and they both burst out laughing.

After a couple moments of pure happiness, silence surrounded the boys once again. After 5 peaceful minutes Dei glanced at Naruto only to find the boy asleep. Looking up at the sky, he noticed the sun setting beautifully in the west.

Standing up gracefully, Dei lifted Naruto gently off the ground. Dei carried him to the east side of the clearing and settled himself with his back against the trees. He placed Naruto on the ground between his out-stretched legs, Naruto's head resting on Dei's chest. Dei looked down at the blonde and quietly said, "Naru-chan... I think I'm falling in love with you." He then kissed the top of his head and fell asleep, his arms wrapped tenderly around the blonde's torso.

On the other side of the clearing, a dark green shadow disappeared, off to report everything he had just seen and heard.


	4. It's time for a WAKEUP CALL

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Deidara, or any of the other hott characters found in this fanfic**

**Warning: Yaoi fluff!! NaruDei, one-sided possible SasoriDeidara  
**

**Note: In this story, Naruto and co. are 16, Shippuden age. Deidara and Sasori have already attacked Gaara, but Sakura does NOT kill Sasori. Sasuke decides to rejoin his old team instead of forming a new one to kill Itachi.**

**Well, just to make sure everyone knows..._this is thought or dream_ and this is normal**

**Revenge Gone Awry**

**Chapter 4**

_Sakura and Naruto were walking in the village market district, hand in hand. With a silly grin on his face, Naruto lead Sakura into a toy store, and bought her a little while teddy bear with a pink ribbon around its neck. Next, they went to a fancy restaurant. While waiting for their meals to arrive, Sakura leaned across the table and kissed Naruto gently. Naruto closed his eyes and just began to return the kiss when she pulled away. Suddenly her voice got lower as she said, "I love you Naru-chan," her words punctuated with a light kiss between each word. Naruto opened his eyes, and was surprised to see, instead of Sakura's pink hair, long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes staring into his._

Naruto woke with a start. Once he tried to move, he found he was being held down by a set of thin, though surprisingly strong, arms. He could not remember where he was or how he got there. He looked up and felt himself stiffen. He was being restrained by the man from his dream, apparently still asleep.

Realization hit him instantly. _Oh my gosh!_ He thought to himself. _I just dreamed I was kissing Dei! A BOY!!! A-and I liked it._

Naruto looked up at the man that was hugging his waist. His blonde eyelashes lined his eyes beautifully, his eyes fully visible because his sunglasses were perched on top of his head. A small, content smile was just visible on his slightly puckered lips. His chin was resting lightly upon Naruto's head.

Naruto moved his head and Dei's head fell forwards since it had nothing to rest against. He stared up at the blonde boy in awe. _Would kissing him really be as enjoyable as I dreamed? I wonder if he'd wake up if I tried…_Naruto then closed his eyes and kissed Dei softly on the lips before returning to his original position.

What Naruto didn't know was that Dei had been awake the whoel time. Once Naruto pulled away, he chuckled and said playfully, "Good-morning to you too, Naru-chan."

Naruto's eyes snapped open. _Ohhh SHIT!!!_ "G-G-GOOD MORNING Dei-kun. I didn't know you were awake." A faint blush took over Naruto's face, causing Dei to giggle merrily.

"You know, Naru-chan," he began happily, "You are so cute when you blush, un!"

Dei's statement caused Naruto to blush a deeper red. _Curse this infernal blushing!_

Dei continued to stare down at Naruto as he added solemnly, "But seriously, why did you pull away from that kiss!? I was enjoying that you know!" Dei unwrapped one of his arms from Naruto's waist and brought it up to his chin. Tipping Naruto's chin upwards slightly, Dei bend down and gave him a long, sweet kiss. Dei pulled away after a couple moment, leaving Naruto completely breathless.

_Wow_…was the only thing that crossed either of the boys minds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Akatsuki Base)

"DEIDARA SAID WHAT!?" was the unanimous cry that escaped the lips of the members of Akatsuki when Zetsu returned to base.

"It's true!" Zetsu exclaimed monotonously, "Deidara kissed the Kyuubi and is falling in love with it! He even gave it a cutesy nick-name!"

Itachi shook his head in disbelieve. "But Naruto is a BOY, isn't he? Even Deidara isn't THAT gay!"

Sasori, on the other hand, started shaking with pure rage. "DEIDARA WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY NEW BOY TOY! HOW DARE THAT BRAT STEAL HIM FROM ME!!!"

Every other member of Akatsuki stared in amazement as Sasori's went off into extreme detail. After two minutes, Sasori stopped to take a breath. It was then that he noticed the mixed reactions of his peers. While Itachi, Tobi and Kakuzu looked at him in disgust, Kisame, Zetsu and Hidan looked thoroughly amused.

"Duuuuuuuuuude," Hidan began in admiration, "that sounds fuckin AWESOME!!"

"ENOUGH!" bellowed the Akatsuki Leader (AL). His eyes cut through every body in the room. AL's gaze was scary enough to give Itachi the shivers. "WE will call Deidara home…NOW."

AL muttered a summoning jutsu and pressed his ring. 30 minutes later, Deidara poofed into Akatsuki base, looking both frightened and inexplicably cheerful.

"Explain." The missing-nins chorused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(30 minutes earlier, in the clearing)

Deidara felt his ring burn in his pocket, and knew it was time for him to leave. _I'm sorry Naru-chan…_

"Well, Naru-chan…" he regretfully said, "I guess it's time for me to leave, un." Naruto, looking like he'd lost his best friend (again) just listened as Dei continued to speak. "I will never forget the time I've had with you."

Dei stood up and held out his hand to help Naruto up. Naruto accepted the hand with watery eyes and said, "I'll miss you Dei-kun."

_I must say this now, cause you will hate me next time we meet. _"Naru-chan, I love you." Stealing one last kiss, Dei walked away, disappearing into the forest, leaving Naruto all alone in the clearing.


	5. Torture and Hope

**Revenge Gone Awry**

**Chapter 5**

(At Akatsuki Base)

A single word echoed throughout the halls of the Akatsuki base. This word was one of which Deidara had been dreading since he left his precious Naruto in the clearing. He calmly waited until the ringing stopped before he pulled his hair up into his signature ponytail and donned his black and red cloak.

The word, "Explain", thundered as his teammates, fellow criminals, closed in around him. His partner, Sasori, looked particularly murderous as he stalked closer to Deidara. _Well, this should be fun, eh?_ "Why, hello guys," he said, and unmistakable quiver in his voice, "how 'nice' of you all to welcome me like this, un."

A low growl escaped Sasori's throat as he took a threatening step closer. Gulping nervously, Deidara scanned the crowd for a friendly face. The only one he could find was Tobi, although that didn't help him much, as Tobi's mask always made him look like a kid playing dress-up.

"Explain!" the ninjas roared as they slowly pulled out their weapon of choice. Deidara glanced at their hands and found three kunai, a puppet, a scathe and a giant sword. A scared giggle passed his lips as his thought turned to Naruto once again. _Teehee…where is my blue-eyed-knight when I need him…Teehee. _Shifting his gaze to the cruel faces, he decided it was in his best interests to tell them the truth, or at least part of it.

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened with me and…" he hesitated, quickly stopping himself from using Naruto's nickname, "the Kyuubi. He told me his soppy story and I pretended to fall for him. I stopped myself from killing him ONLY because I knew he was needed, un." Deidara grinned evilly, a lame attempted to cover up the nervous shaking of his voice.

"Interesting," AL stated, his eyes a mix between amusement and anger, "and how do you explain the kiss? Or was that an act too?" He quirked his eyebrow knowingly, purposely testing the blonde. If he lied, he'd be punished. If he told the truth, he'd be a traitor and still be punished. Basically, it was a lose-lose situation for Deidara. The question was which loss would he rather bear.

"Umm…well…uh…" Deidara stalled, attempting to think up a suitable answer that would not get him killed. "It just felt natural, you know? Like he was my own kid or something, un." Deidara began to smirk inwardly. _HAHA! That was perfect! It was true, but I'm not in 'love' with him, just fatherly! Whoot!!_

_He is such a liar_ Itachi thought apathetically. He saw right through Deidara's words with one look into his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the meaningful gesture that AL was sending him. His cute. Silently performing numerous hand signs, he thought honestly _You brought this on yourself Deidara._ He then activated his Sharingan and looked Deidara straight in the eyes.

Deidara suddenly found himself in the alternate universe created by the Sharingan. His eyes widened as he saw his precious Naruto standing in front of him, bearing a small silver sword. He found he was tied to a cross when he tried to reach out to his beloved. Naruto lifted the sword, his eyes blazing with the Sharingan, and plunged it into Deidara's heart. As the sword pierced his heard, Deidara screamed, "Naru-chan!" This torture continued for the next 72 hours.

Once the jutsu had lifted after only 3 seconds normal time, Deidara collapsed. He was reduced to a ball, shaking pitifully on the floor. Itachi turned at strolled calmly from the room, leaving Deidara to pick himself up and move to his room in the base.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the clearing)

Naruto sat in the middle of the clearing, holding his head in his hands. His memories were the only thing that remained of his encounter with Dei. _Why did you have to leave me too! A-am I just destined to die alone and friendless?_

Naruto slowly pulled himself up and created three clones of himself. _Okay Naruto. You have to get over him and get Itachi…but you need help!_ "Okay men! You're job is to get me reinforcements. Each of you will go to one of these three men: Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Got it?"

"Hai!" the three other Naruto's chimed. They all leapt off in the direction of Konoha, leaving Naruto in the clearing to wallow in his thoughts, which is exactly what he did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Konoha)

The day Naruto dashed off after Itachi, Sakura returned to Konoha carrying Sasuke's body. She told Tsunade the story of Sasuke's defeat, his last words and Naruto's determination. Two hours after Sakura had returned, a team was beginning to be formed to go after him, to leave the next night.

This team was made up of Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Hatake Kakashi. Just as they were about to leave, three Naruto clones appeared and told them of the real Naruto's whereabouts. With a pop, they disappeared, and the new team set off after their friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Akatsuki Base)

Deidara slowly drifted off into sleep on his small bed, feeling strangely empty without his arms around the man he loved. His room was dark and he began to dream of the cute blonde boy that he had fallen in love with.

He shot up out of bed as his door was shoved open. Sasori stepped into the room and rammed the door closed, locking it. He stalked towards Deidara, roughly pushing him back down onto his bed. Sasori leaned over him, hovering just over the scared man. A dangerous glint entered his eye as he growled lustily in Deidara's ear, "I'll make you forget ALL about that damned demon."


	6. It Begins Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Deidara, or any of the other hott characters found in this fanfic**

**Warning: Yaoi pairing(s) in future chapters, NaruDei  
**

**Note: In this story, Naruto and co. are 16, Shippuden age. Deidara and Sasori have already attacked Gaara, but Sakura does NOT kill Sasori. Sasuke decides to rejoin his old team instead of forming a new one to kill Itachi.**

**Well, just to make sure everyone knows..._this is thought _**

**Ohh...and...please don't hate me for my sucky sasori/deidara scene later...I tried my best.  
**

**Revenge Gone Awry**

**Chapter 6**

Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee and Neji leapt through the trees in pairs. Each pair went a different direction, all meeting at the clearing where Naruto was. Neji and Shino closed in on Naruto from the north, Shikamaru and Lee from the south, and Kakashi and Kiba went straight ahead to reach the clearing from the east.

Bounding worriedly, Kiba picked up his pace in an effort to reach Naruto as soon as physically possible. Kakashi, knowing of the distance to the clearing, kept his speed the same in hopes of saving a bit of energy. Noticing Kakashi's lack of speed, Kiba shouted over his shoulder, "Hakake! Get your butt moving!"

Kakashi growled quietly, and, in a flash, was leaping along side Kiba. _When did these kids stop respecting me!?_ "Kiba. I may be on your team…but I am still a higher rank than you! Therefore, I would advise you to keep your trap shut. You hear me!?"

Instead of Kiba cowering and complying, as Kakashi expected, Kiba smirked at him and replied saucily, "Oh yeah? Just try and catch me, OLD MAN!"

Kiba bounced away, laughing maniacally. Kakashi simply sighed and sped up to catch his teenage partner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the Clearing)

"Ugh…I wonder where those baka's are!" Naruto paced up and down the clearing, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He stopped in the middle of the clearing thoughtfully. "Well, I guess I can get a little more training in while I wait…Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two clones appeared beside him. _Okay Naruto, lets get this…_ "Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken"

Naruto ran full tilt at a tree on the west side of the clearing. Using the Rasengan, he chopped it right down the center of the tree. Satisfied, he turned to his clones and said, "Let's fight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Akatsuki) A/N Sorry if this sucks horribly…I tried my best

Deidara's eyes widened in fear and astonishment. He opened his mouth to scream but found it cut off. Sasori had swooped down and caught his lips in a rough, lust-filled kiss. Deidara was frozen. _NO NO NO!_ he silently screamed. _This is SO not right!_ Deidara opened his mouth to scream once again.

Sasori, being the lust-driven maniac he had become, decided to take this 'opportunity'. He drove his tongue into the unsuspecting Deidara's mouth. _Wow, Dei-chan…you really __are__ innocent! _As he ran his tongue along Deidara's, he moaned lightly in pleasure.

Snapping back to reality, Deidara bit down on Sasori's tongue, hard. Sasori drew back quickly, opening his eyes just in time to see Deidara punch him in the stomach, chakra infused into his fist.

Sasori groaned and doubled over, clearly winded. He rolled off Deidara's bed, landing flat on his back. Deidara shakily got up off the bed and stalked over to Sasori. A look of terror replaced the lust in his eyes when he saw Deidara's face. Raising his foot, Deidara said calmly, "Never. Touch. Me. Again." Once the word 'again' left Deidara's lips, he slammed his foot down into Sasori's groin. Upon hearing Sasori's yelp of pain, deidara spun around and walked out of the room, blatantly ignoring Sasori's whimpers from the corner of his cramped bedroom. _That'll teach the bastard…I hope._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(North Side of the Clearing)

As Shino and him leapt through the forest, Neji pressed a button on his radio. Blasting into his earpiece came the words, "Ohh, you touch my tra-la-la! MMMM, my ding ding dong!" Blushing lightly, he muttered under his breath about the radio being on the wrong station.

Once he found the right station, he turned the radio back on to drown out Shino's snickers. Quietly into the mouthpiece he said, "Neji and Shino, two minutes until arrival. What are your times?"

The radio crackled and he heard Kakashi's voice state, "1:45 and counting."

Another second of silence came before Lee's overly cheerful voice boomed into his ear. "Shika-san tells me we will be rejoining our youthful, and notso-youthful, comrades in two and a half minutes! YOSH!" In the backround, Neji could just make out Shikamaru's statement of "troublesome."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(East side of the Clearing)

Kiba jumped through the last set of trees into the clearing only to scream as a kunai flew past his head. Looking around, he saw a trio of dueling Naruto's as Kakashi flew through the trees behind him. He ran towards Naruto, screaming at him the whole way. "YOU BAKA! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

Naruto looked around and saw his old sensei, along with his (newly appeared) friends.

"So…" Kakashi began coolly, picking up his Icha Icha Paradise book as he spoke, "What's happened to you?"

Naruto sighed and told the gathered ninja's the whole story, leaving out any fluffy bits. Kakashi sensed he was missing something, but he let it go…for now. _Ick…I must be reading too much porn!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Akatsuki, Deidara's room)

Tobi strolled into Deidara's room, whistling a pleasant tune. When he saw Sasori on the floor, he burst out into giggles. Running from the room, he cried, "I must go congratulate my new sempei on Sasori-sama's defeat!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Clearing)

"And," breathed Naruto, concluding his story fifteen minutes later, "now is the time we go kill Itachi."

A great cheer rang through the forest.


	7. The end of the line

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Deidara, or any of the other hott characters found in this fanfic**

**Warning: Yaoi pairing(s) in future chapters, NaruDei  
**

**Note: In this story, Naruto and co. are 16, Shippuden age. Deidara and Sasori have already attacked Gaara, but Sakura does NOT kill Sasori. Sasuke decides to rejoin his old team instead of forming a new one to kill Itachi.**

**Well, just to make sure everyone knows..._this is thought _**

**I'm telling y'all now...there is fluff in this chapter, but it also has a very sad, depressing emo scene (that actually made my friend cry...like wtf) in here. Please don't criticize on my writing cause I'm just a teenage girl that has no idea about most things that happen in this story XD**

**Oh, and please excuse the bad puns in this chapter...my excuse is that I was listening to music.**

**That is also my excuse for the variety of types of scenes here...darn that music:Shifty eyes, shaking fist:  
**

**Revenge Gone Awry**

**Chapter 7**

(At Akatsuki Base)

The AL stood up to address the various ninja's gathered around him. "Sasori decided to take a break for a while. He is currently recovering from a very, erm…" he paused and looked at Deidara briefly. Chuckling quietly, he continued, "violent rejection. He is still on base, but is being replaced with Tobi. Feel free to taunt him mercilessl—"

He was cut off when a loud cheer rang through the hills. Sasori, it seemed, was not very popular amongst his teammates. Kisame's thoughts were on the same wavelength as most of the ninjas who met Sasori. _Sure, he's hott…_ Kisame thought, testing his giant sword on some Hello Kitty dolls he had hidden in his room, _but he's an incurable jerk. Glad he's out of the way…now I actually have a chance with Zetsu!_

One of the reasons Sasori was so unpopular, as it turns out, was because he was an insufferable flirt. Although he had his eye set specifically on a certain blonde bomb-shell (a/n heh bad pun), that didn't stop him from trying to get laid by the other ninjas.

In short, the ninjas of Akatsuki were fed up…and now had the perfect opportunity for a sweet revenge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Konoha)

Sakura wasn't recovering from her loss. The shock of losing her love, and then her long time friend leaving her a minute later, had left her scarred. Both emotionally and physically.

Frankly, Tsunade was getting worried. She hadn't seen her prized pupil since she returned from the chase. Finally, on the day the boys left to find Naruto, she decided to check up on Sakura. _Please let her be okay! Don't let her have done anything drastic…I couldn't take losing another precious person._

Once she got to Sakura's apartment, Tsunade nervously lifted her hand to knock on the door. When she knocked, however, the door swung open on its own. _Oh God NO!_ Afraid of what she was about to find, she shakily called out, "Sakura?" Then she saw her.

Sakura was huddled in the corner of her dark apartment. Her knees were tucked up against her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Her head was down; silent tears streaking down her cheeks. Most shocking of all was the kunai lying at her feet, with three fresh, bloody gashes across each wrist.

"OH MY GOD SAKURA!" Tsunade screamed, running over to the dying girl and scooping her up into her arms. Sakura struggled weakly but, due to the blood loss, it had no effect. The distraught Tsunade ran full speed towards the hospital and handed the girl to Shizune, who carried her into the ER. Then, and emotionally exhausted Tsunade collapsed into a chair to wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Just outside the clearing)

Heart pounding, mind racing, Kakashi awoke from his sleep. The NRG (Naruto Rescue Group) had decided to begin their journey the next morning but something didn't feel right. He glanced around and saw that everyone was asleep except…

"Naruto" he whispered, standing up and following the lightly used path. _What is that boy up to now?_ Silently strolling across the forest floor, he saw Naruto as he reached the edge of the clearing. His eyes widened as he hid behind a tree to watch the boy, a drop of blood spilling from his nose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(6 minutes previously, just outside the clearing)

Naruto couldn't sleep. His mind was filled with memories, both good and bad. He was reliving all the times he spent with Sasuke. When his mind turned from Sasuke to Dei, a small smile shone through the tears. He missed his new friend.

His tears slowed as he though about Dei, only to start again when he remembered their parting. _It's funny…I can almost feel his soft hands wiping away my tears. Wait…_ Naruto slowly reached up to touch his cheek, which was suddenly dry. His eyes snapped open, only to see Dei standing over him, smiling sadly.

"Dei-kun!" Naruto whispered excitedly. Dei simply lifted his finger and placed it softly against Naruto's lips, immediately quieting him. Dei then held out his hand for Naruto to grab, which he did, and lead them both back to their clearing.

Stopping in the middle of the flowerbed, Dei turned to face Naruto. "Naru-chan, I've missed you, un." He whispered lovingly before leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's small waist as Naruto brought his arms up and wrapped them around Dei's neck.

Pulling the boy closer, Dei deepened the previously chaste kiss. Sucking lightly on Naruto's bottom lip, Dei silently pleaded with Naruto to allow him in. Naruto, after a second (he is clueless after all), separated his lips slightly to let Dei's tongue in.

Dei's tongue desperately darted into Naruto's mouth and wrapped itself gently around Naruto's. Dei slowly ran his tongue along Naruto's tongue and the top of his mouth, causing him to moan quietly and shiver in pleasure.

Dei regretfully pulled away once he got the feeling hew as being watched. _I'm so sorry Naru-chan._ Running his hand slowly along the boy's cheek, Dei said sadly, "I'm sorry Naru-chan. I must go now. Just know that, whatever happens, I love you."

After leaning down to give Naruto one last long, sweet kiss, Dei straightened up and backed away. In a puff of smoke, he disappeared, leaving a heartbroken Naruto in the middle of the clearing, touching his lips softly, and a confused Kakashi hidden in the trees.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Konoha)

Shizune stepped out of the ER with a discouraging look on her face. "I'm sorry Tsunade…" she began quietly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh, just so you know...contrary to the title of this chapter, this is not the last chapter. Thought I'd clear up the inevitable confusion.**


	8. The return of loved ones

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Deidara, or any of the other hott characters found in this fanfic**

**Warning: Yaoi pairing(s) in future chapters, NaruDei  
**

**Note: In this story, Naruto and co. are 16, Shippuden age. Deidara and Sasori have already attacked Gaara, but Sakura does NOT kill Sasori. Sasuke decides to rejoin his old team instead of forming a new one to kill Itachi.**

**Well, just to make sure everyone knows..._this is thought, and the loooooong scene in this is a dream._**

**I'm sorry this took so long to update! I was gone over the weekend, and I just couldn't figure out a good fate for Sakura. Thankfully, I found one (eventually)**

**Now...to the LONG awaited chapter!_  
_**

**  
**

**Revenge Gone Awry**

**Chapter 8**

(In the clearing)

Kakashi stood behind his tree, gaping at his blonde pupil. _What…Who…Why…?_ Naruto fell to his knees, facing away from Kakashi, just as he stepped forward.

"What…the…HELL WAS THAT!?" Kakashi growled dangerously, shocking Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Um…Ahhh…well, you see…" Naruto stammered, his mind struggling to find an appropriate response to the question. Instead of answering fully, he settled on letting the tears he'd been choking back spill out.

_Oh. My. God. Naruto doesn't cry…I wonder what's really going on._ Kakashi came around Naruto and knelt down on the grass in front of him. Looking him in the eye, he said gently. "Naruto, seriously. What just happened? How long have you known that, erm? Man?"

"Since Sasuke died…" With tears still streaming down his face, Naruto began to tell the story of him and Dei's meeting.

_Hmmm…_Kakashi mused worriedly as Naruto told his story. _I wonder if Naruto knows his new friend is out to kill him…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Akatsuki)

"Deidara-sempai?" a voice cried childishly through the empty halls of Akatsuki. "Deidara-sempai? Tobi misses you and he doesn't know where yo- "

Tobi's call was cut off when a clay kunai was placed against his neck from behind. "Shut. Up." a voice hissed, the kunai digging lightly into the flesh of Tobi's neck. "Or this will be shoved down your throat, un."

Tobi's eye widened (not that anyone could tell…) happily as he bounded a few steps away. "Tobi's sorry, Deidara-sempai! Tobi doesn't want his tummy to go BOOM again!"

Deidara began to put his kunai away, but paused with it still at his waist. Sighing heavily, a sharp edge entered his voice as he questioned Tobi. "You're not going to tell anyone that I was gone, are you Tobi?"

Now Tobi was smarter than he let on. He noticed that the kunai was still pointed threateningly at him. Chirping happily, he quickly put Deidara's fears to rest. "Oh no Deidara-sempai! Tobi would never tell anyone that Deidara was out with his girlfriend! Tobi is a good boy!"

Deidara turned around quickly and stalked away, a barely concealed blush setting itself on his cheeks.

Smirking beneath his swirly mask, Tobi watched him walk away. _ Suckerrrrrrrr!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Konoha)

"Tsunade, I'm sorry," Shizune began quietly, a sorrow-filled look gracing her features. "She refuses to see anyone, except Naruto." _Even though she needs the support…_ "Oh…and she asked you to, please, in her own words 'keep your damn slugs out of her room'."

"Shit!!" Tsunade swore, not believing her own pupil had caught her. "I need some sake. You know where to find me if she changes her mind…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sakura's hospital room)

Sakura sat on her bed, curled up in the corner. Tears in her eyes, she nervously chewed on her already cut lip. _Why did she have to save me!? My best friends are gone! Why couldn't I have gone with them!?_

Sighing heavily, she brought her fist down hard on the bed. A small POOF was heard as one of Tsunade's messenger slugs disappeared.

"And STAY OUT!" she barked, cursing her sensei. "Why won't they all just leave me alone!?"

Calming down slightly, though still seething lightly, Sakura laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

_Sakura opened her eyes, only to find herself in the same clearing that Naruto spent so much time with Deidara. She bend down and picked a handful of flowers. Hidden amongst the lilacs and violets in her hand was a single black orchid. She glanced around the field and noticed small black spots mixed into the purple._

_"Light and Dark," she sobbed quietly, falling to her knees, clutching the flowers in her hand tightly, unwilling to let go. "My friends." She stared down at her hands, watching, amazed, at the steams of the flowers winding together, a lilac in the middle, with an orchid on one side, and a violet on the other. Flowers still resting in her hands, she looked up slowly when she heard her name being called gently._

_"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered, not believing her eyes. Sure enough, walking towards her was the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. He calmly strode across the bed of flowers, his usually cold demeanor gone._

_Pausing in front of Sakura, the black-eyed boy bend down and picked an orchid. He stood back up and looked down at Sakura, his eyes catching hers, holding them in a trance. He gently swept the hair away from her face and silently tucked the flower behind her ear, letting it contrast beautifully with her hair._

_Sasuke softly grasped her hand and slowly pulled her to her feet. Once she was steady, her hands firmly clasped in his, he began to speak. "Sakura, don't cry for me. I'm happy now. I don't have to worry about my brother."_

_Sakura opened her mouth to object weakly, but Sasuke quieted her effectively, placing a finger against her lips. He continued to speak quietly to the distressed girl. "Don't worry about Naruto either. He's happy."_

_Sasuke cut off suddenly, prompting Sakura to question him. "W-why would he be happy!? Where are we anyways?"_

_Sighing gently, Sasuke answered her, his voice barely over a whisper. "We are in the field where Naruto had his first REAL kiss. With the person he loves. That is why he is happy. He has finally found someone who will love him fully for who he is, the way he deserves to be loved."_

_Sasuke's voice stopped suddenly as he bent down once again, this time clutching a lilac. "This is a very special place, you know? Whenever a life-changing event is about to occur within it's borders, a new flower appears. These lilacs," he lifted the blossom up right in front of Sakura's face, "grew as Naruto and his love entered the tree-line. And the orchids appeared when you did."  
Sakura just stood there petrified; absorbing everything Sasuke had just told her. She snapped out of her trance as he began to speak for the last time. "Sakura, Naruto and I are happy. Please, let yourself find happiness too." Leaning down, Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, sending her spinning back to her reality._

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, sighing softly as she recognized the white walls of her hospital room. Glancing to her right, she was startled to see a bouquet of lilacs, violets and black orchids sitting in a light pink vase. _Okay Sasuke-kun. I'll try._

Sitting up hesitantly, she reached out her hand to press the call button for a nurse. A few seconds later, Shizune appeared in her doorway. "Shizune," she began cautiously, "I think I want to talk to Tsunade."

"That's great Sakura-chan!" Shizune beamed at her, then sent a questioning glance in her direction. "Umm…Sakura. I was in here 10 minutes ago, and have watched the door since then…When'd you get the flowers?"


	9. What is love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Deidara, or any of the other hott characters found in this fanfic, other than my new oc, Emiri  
**

**Warning: Yaoi pairing(s) in future chapters, NaruDei  
**

**Note: In this story, Naruto and co. are 16, Shippuden age. Deidara and Sasori have already attacked Gaara, but Sakura does NOT kill Sasori. Sasuke decides to rejoin his old team instead of forming a new one to kill Itachi.**

**Well, just to make sure everyone knows..._this is thought, and the loooooong scene in this is a flashback._**

**A/N I really wanted lee in this chapter and realized he was in the preceding NRG, so I changed it. Chouji will have gone in Lee's place, so Lee is in Konoha. Sorry for the confusion, but it will be worth it!**

**another A/N, well, not really the author. The author is grounded and can't upload. I, Rayray, will be doing it for her. So if I'm doing something wrong... sorry. Hopefully lack of using the computer means she will be writing more chapters that I can upload for her! Good news for you! Anyways, on to the story.**

Revenge Gone Awry

Chapter 9

(In the clearing)

Naruto gulped nervously as he finished his story. Looking up into his sensei's one visible eye, he was relieved to see the anger melting away. However, much to Naruto's surprise, a look of sympathy quickly replaced the anger. _Wait… why is he pitying me? I hate pity_

"Poor poor boy…" Kakashi mumbled under his breath. Clearing his throat Kakashi raised his voice slightly, just loud enough for Naruto to hear without strain. "Naruto, you say you 'love' this man. But, really, what do you know about love!? You're too young to understand the true extent of love!"

Naruto bit down his angry retort. "How would he know!? He's just a perverted man! What would he know about love!?" Naruto looked around warily. "Whoa… where's the massive killer intent coming from?" Kakashi was staring down at him, shooting a deadly glare.

"Ohhhh crap… Did I just say that out loud?" Kakashi nodded his head slowly, an evil glint entering his eye. Naruto very audibly gulped and backed away, trembling slightly as Kakashi glided forward slowly. Oh CRAP!

"You think I'm just a pervert do ya?" he growled, hiding the emotion in his voice. "You think I don't know anything about love? Well what do you know!? I lost the love of my life, right in this very spot!" Kakashi choked, and stopped moving toward the frightened boy. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a tear run down Kakashi's cheek. Naruto weakly looked up at his emotional sensei.

"Right here? W-Who was she?" Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Kakashi sighed sadly. "She was the queen of Origami. Her hair made her stand out in a crowd. That's what attracted me to her. While on a mission, I ran into her, quite literally. I was two years older than you and all I could think about was her. She always wore a flower in her hair. The first time I saw her, she had a daffodil, the last time it was a violet. Just like the ones growing here." Kakashi sighed again and wiped away the tears that were staining his mask, a hard look entering his eye. "Her name is Konan, and she left me to join the Akatsuki"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Konoha hospital)

Sakura blinked in surprise. "W-what?"

"I said," Shizune breathed, some what impatiently, "Where did those flowers come from? Did someone come through the window?"

"N-no… I thought you would have known where they came from. I had a strange dream about these flowers though…"

"K-k-Kakashi's clearing!? What were you doing… there?" Shizune stumbled over her words as Sakura finished her dream. Sakura turned to speak again, but didn't when she saw Shizune lost in memories.

"_Kakashi! Get back here!" a nineteen year old Shizune yelled as he bounded away into the forest happily, "Kakashi!!!" Murmuring under her breath, Shizune reluctantly followed her friend into the forest. "Kakashi!" She said calmly as she walked into a ring of trees. "You better not be going after that little girlfriend of yours! You know Minato-sensei wishes to speak with you. Something about Ob-"_

_Shizune's lecture halted suddenly as she saw him standing in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by violets. "K-Kakashi?" she stammered._

_Kakashi turned around when he heard the female ninja's voice. Shizune was startled to see Kakashi completely maskless, tears streaming down his cheeks. _

"_Kaka-san! What happened!?" _

"_Sh-She's gone, Shi-chan." Kakashi whimpered devastated. "S-She left me to join a super secret… thing!" Shizune walked up to Kakashi and pulled him into a comforting hug. He buried his head into her shoulder and cried. A muffled voice came drifting up. "She said that, next time I see her, I'll have to kill her." So Shizune just stood there, whispering soothing words into his ear, offering him the only thing he needed at that moment; a friend. _

"Shizune?" A soft female voice pulled her out of her daydreams. Shizune blinked quickly, and was mildly surprised to see a pink haired girl and a boy in a green jump suit waving their hands in her face.

"Shizune-chan?" Is there any youth left in there?" Ohh! It's Lee! Awww, he must be here visiting Sakura!

"Yes Lee-san, I'm still alive." Shizune stated, a professional smile gracing her lips. "But, may I ask, do you know who sent Sakura those beautiful flowers?" A faint blush flowed on Sakura's face as Lee answered enthusiastically.

"Yes I do Shizune-chan! It was I who sent the beautiful Sakura these beautiful flowers. She has just recently agreed to accompany me on a youthful afternoon of fun!" Shizune's grin widened as she saw the small smile on Sakura's face.

"Well, you kids have fun!" As she walked from the room, one thought crossed her mind _finally!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hokage's office)

Sai stepped into Tsunade's office with his new fiancée, Emiri. His black eyes glittered with emotion as he watched her walking in front of him, her lightened hair brushing her pale shoulders. finally, I know how to feel. Sai looked up when he heard a light cough, and Emiri's voice ring through the office.

"Umm… Sai, honey. Hokage-sama is trying to tell you about your mission." Tsunade looked at the boy irritably.

"We have been informed that the NRG will soon be up against the Akatsuki. I'm sending you to help them out."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Sai and Emiri left the office together, hand in hand. They walked silently to the gate of Konoha and separated when they neared it. Emiri gave Sai a light peck on the lips, her light blue eyes sparkling.

"Come home safely, my wiener man." Sai chuckled lightly, giving her a last hug. "Don't worry my soon-to-be wiener wife! I will."

He turned around and bounded out of Konoha. Just before he was out of site, he called back over his shoulder

"Hey Emiri-chan, don't worry! Remember, I'm only going after the dickless wonder!"

**A/N Okay, so they wiener man, wiener wife thing is all about this song that we heard at camp and we discovered that Sai would make a perfect wiener man! Also, Emiri is based on one of my best friends, who would have killed me if I paired him with anyone else :P Don't ask. That is what that's about. New chapter should be up soon. **


	10. Believe in me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Deidara, or any of the other hott characters found in this fanfic, other than my new oc, Emiri  
**

**Warning: Yaoi pairing(s) in future chapters, NaruDei  
**

**Note: In this story, Naruto and co. are 16, Shippuden age. Deidara and Sasori have already attacked Gaara, but Sakura does NOT kill Sasori. Sasuke decides to rejoin his old team instead of forming a new one to kill Itachi.**

**Well, just to make sure everyone knows..._this is thought_**

**A/N, Author still grounded (and will be for the next month unless I go some serious chores)  
**

Revenge Gone Awry

Chapter 10

Naruto stared wide-eyed at his sensei, sensing his shock. Kakashi patted him awkwardly on the shoulder. _It's amazing how similar our stories are. I'm sure the fourth would be proud of his boy. _

"Hey, Naruto?" he began cautiously as the boy snapped out of his trance. "You may not believe this, but our stories are more similar then you think. _But I won't tell you why. It'd break your heart. _

Naruto looked so confused that Kakashi had to laugh. "Come on kid. It looks like it's about 4 am. Let's get back to camp and sleep before Chouji wakes us up at the crack of dawn with his rumbling stomach."

So, Kakashi and Naruto proceeded to make their way back to the others. When they arrived, Naruto promptly crashed into his sleeping bag and fell asleep. Kakashi on the other hand strolled calmly to his bag and sat down. Muttering calmly he said, "Konan, if you ever show your face again, you will die. Deidara hurt this kid and you will live to regret it."

Kakashi laid back and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Konoha)

"Sakura-chan! You look so pretty and youthful in that dress!" Lee exclaimed, pulling Sakura closer as they danced. Sure enough, she looked gorgeous in her black halter-top dress. It had a V neckline with a fuchsia cherry blossom at the point of the V. Her knee length, A-symmetrical skirt complimented her slender legs perfectly. Her strappy heels made her just the right height next to Lee.

Sakura smiled softly and rested her head on his shoulder. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was absently playing with his hair. "Thank you Lee!" She replied happily. "You look very handsome yourself." Dressed in an emerald green button down shirt and a pair of black slacks, he was indeed looking very handsome. He grinned cheerfully and rested his head on top of Sakura's inhaling her scent.

"Hey Lee." Sakura pulled away from Lee and touched him lightly on the arm. "You wanna go for a walk?"

Lee looked down into her big eyes and smiled cheekily. "Sure! Let the power of youth guide us!" Lee grabbed her hand happily and they left the All-Konoha dance in the center of Konoha.

They walked hand in hand around the streets of Konoha, talking idly. As their conversation ended, they found themselves in front of the swing where Naruto spent so many of his sad days. They sat down, her on his lap, on the swing.

With one arm wrapped around Sakura's waist Lee at her and slowly began to move the swing. "I have had a lovely time tonight Sakura. You are such a youthful girl."

Sakura turned and looked into his eyes. "Lee, why do you always talk like that?" She looked him up and down and continued. "You look so good like this. Why do you act and dress like Gai?"

Lee sighed and looked down at the ground. _Hmmm… why has no body ever asked that before!? _"Well, I guess it's because he was the only person who ever believed in me. No one even thought I could become a ninja, except him."

Sakura blinked and stared up at her date. _Wow._ "Lee, you have always been a better ninja than me. And I have always believed in you."

Lee's eyes lit up as he pulled Sakura into a tight hug. He let go and suddenly kissed her on the forehead. "Sakura-chan, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura blushed happily, and kissed him softly on the lips. "Of course Lee."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Akatsuki Base)

"Itachi-san! Itachi-san! Deidara-sempai was visiting the Kyuubi again!" Tobi had snuck into Itachi's room and made the mistake of jumping out at him when he came in. "AHHH! DON'T KILL ME!"

Itachi glared at the panicking man. Emotionless as always he picked Tobi up by the collar and dropped him on the bed. He left tobi cowering on his bed and went to lock the door. Turning back to the man still sprawled across his bed, Itachi glared down at the quivering cloak. "Speak"

"Tobi saw Deidara-sempai leave base late last night. " Tobi shook in fright as he gave his answer. "And when Deidara-sempai returned, Tobi was looking for him. He started blushing and grinning when Tobi mentioned his girlfriend. Tobi came here right after he saw Deidara-sempai, just like Itachi-san told him to. Tobi is good boy."

Itachi sighed in annoyance, immediately causing Tobi to shut up. _So he really __has__ become attached to Naruto, hasn't he_?_ I wonder if he knows exactly who Deidara is…_ "Your right Tobi. You are a good boy. Now get out of my room before I hurt you like I hurt Sasori."

Tobi squeaked as he scrambled off after Itachi's bed and ran towards the door. Forgetting it was locked, he smacked head first into it, brining the first slightly positive emotion out of Itachi that Tobi had ever seen. Laughing cruelly, Itachi flicked his finger towards the door. Hearing it unlock, Tobi quickly got up and ran straight for his room.

Upon reaching it, Tobi ran towards his bed and sat there whimpering for the next half hour

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

(Clearing- 7am)

_GROWLLLL_

Chouji's stomach was complaining about the lack of food within it. It had started rumbling around 6:30, waking up most of the camp.

"Is the food ready yet Kiba?" Chouji whined, not used to having to wait for food. "I'm hungry!!!"

"We're ALL hungry!" The rest of the group shrieked, not appreciating Chouji's incessant complaining.

When breakfast was finally ready, it was a very awkward meal. Naruto kept shooting Kakashi strange glances that thoroughly confused his teammates, Kiba shot glares at Chouji, who was complaining about the food, and Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino just sat there eating and observing.

It was almost a welcomed break from all the tension when Sai jumped through the trees, landing on a very tired Naruto. He quickly explained why he was there, and soon everyone was ready to travel again.

As they were about to leave, Sai sad the last thing anyone would expect to hear from a ninja (other than Sai); "Let's go get Itachi! Hmm… I wonder if he has a bigger dick then Naruto…"

Sai bounded off, leaving behind a furious and blushing Naruto.


	11. Naruto's Uchiha Idem Team

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Deidara, or any of the other hott characters found in this fanfic, other than my new oc, Emiri  
**

**Warning: Yaoi pairing(s) in future chapters, NaruDei  
**

**Note: In this story, Naruto and co. are 16, Shippuden age. Deidara and Sasori have already attacked Gaara, but Sakura does NOT kill Sasori. Sasuke decides to rejoin his old team instead of forming a new one to kill Itachi.**

**Well, just to make sure everyone knows..._this is thought_**

**A/N, Author still grounded (and will be for the next month unless I go some serious chores) Sorry about some major OOCness from characters through-out the story. I just like to have fun. Especially with characters like Neji who don't show emotions, like, ever.  
**

Chapter 11

(NRG, or what is now the NUIT, 'Naruto Uchiha Idem Team')

The NUIT leapt through the trees. After about an hour of silent travel, Naruto stopped suddenly. Because he was in the front of the pack, everyone else stopped behind him. He turned around in a mild panic. "You guys… Does anyone have ANY idea where we're going!?"

While Sai, Kiba and Chouji stared at him like he was crazy, Kakashi, Shino, Shikamaru and Neji simply rolled their eyes. _What. An. Idiot. _Shikamaru stepped forwards and shoved his hands on his pockets. "This is too troublesome to explain more than once, so listen up baka. Remember when Itachi attacked Tsunade-sama's office?"

Naruto nodded slowly, looking at him dubiously. "Aaaand?"

Neji sighed and took up the story from where Shikamaru left off. "Aaaand… Shino decided to follow what the fates told him to-"

Kiba burst out laughing at this point and tried to cover it with a series of coughs. "Coughhoroscopecough"

Neji glared at the boy. "Shut it dogboy!" Turning back to Naruto he attempted to finish his story. "Anyways, Shino decided to trust the fates and turn a bad thing into a god thing. He knew it would be hard, but he was up to the challenge. He is just that brave. Strong, silent type-"

Neji's ramblings got cut off once again. This time it was Shino, calm and cool as ever, interrupting the boy. "I sent bugs after Itachi and now we're following them. Simple enough?"

Naruto nodded, still gaping at Neji. He started to giggle madly. The giggling stopped, the moment Neji reached for his ninja tools threateningly and sent Naruto a 'Shut up or Die' glare.

Naruto gulped and nervously started to speak again, his eyes never leaving Neji's hands. "S-so. Should we get going then?"

Everyone nodded solemnly and started up again. Shino led the pack this time, and Naruto hung back to talk to Sai in relative privacy.

"Hey Sai? When did you ever see my dick!?"

Sai chuckled, having a mini-flashback. Not bothering to lower his voice, he replied, "Remember those two months between your return and Sasuke's? When I was on your team?"

Naruto cringed, but nodded, motioning for Sai to continue, "Well, on one of our missions I saw it while in the hot springs, remember? I must admit, it is Definitely not the smallest I've ever seen." Sai winked at him and leapt for ward a couple meters to bug Neji.

Naruto's cheeks turned a light red in embarrassment as he shook his head at the strange boy. _Pervert. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Akatsuki)

Itachi stood in the main hall of the Akatsuki base, waiting for a certain blonde ninja. He stood in his doorway, hidden in the shadow. He was determined to wait until Deidara comes by. After all, the only way to get anywhere in the base is through the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Konoha)

Sakura woke up in her own bed for the first time since her suicide attempt. Sighing happily, she looked over at the emerald green Konoha necklace that Lee had given her.

She yawned and stretched. Dragging herself out of bed, she hopped into the shower. When that was done she put on a pale pink kimono with pink roses and green vines.

She clasped the necklace around her neck, toughing it gently. She got up from her vanity leaving her head band on her dresser. Sakura left her house in search of her new boyfriend. _Yes, I am now, finally, truly happy._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

(Akatsuki)

Deidara waltzed carelessly across the hall. As he passed Itachi's room, he felt a hand cover his mouth and he was forcibly dragged into the room.

Deidara's hand automatically reached for his clay. Within seconds, eh was ready to launch a 2" fox bomb at his attacker. Just as he was about to throw it, a hand grabbed his wrist, stilling him. A cold voice sounded above his head. "Interesting new shape. Never seen that one before. I wonder… why would it have 9 tails?"

Deidara shivered as he looked into the red eyes of Uchiha Itachi. "Um… Ahhhh… Welll you see… _Crap_

_Busted_ Itachi smirked down at the stammering ninja. "Look," He said, completely ignoring Deidara's nervousness, "I know you like Uzumaki. I also know that my brother made it his dying wish to see me dead, and Naruto would rather die then break his word.  
Which he will, as you should know, if he tries to attack the base. I don't think you'd be too happy 'bout that."

Deidara looked at the Uchiha with wide-eyes and collapsed, falling to the floor, his knees now too weak to support him. Though his eyes met Itachi's only briefly, a lifetime of meaning passed between them.

Itachi scowled at the worried man below him. "I'll offer you a deal. I'll make sure no one kills your 'Naru-chan' if-" Itachi broke off, struggling not to laugh at the look on Deidara's face. He was nodding very enthusiastically. "IF you kill Sasori for me. I would, but then I would be kicked out. You have reason."

Deidara looked at Itachi and nodded. He slowly stood up and left the room. He walked down the hall to Sasori's room, where Sasori had been locked up in shame for the past 2 days. Deidara slowly pushed open the door. When he saw the puppet-master, he said calmly, "Sasori. Tonight you die."

**A/N Idem (from NUIT) means obsession. It's latin. Yes I am Lame. **

**Knew it! Ha Ha**


	12. BOOM haha, you're dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Deidara, or any of the other hott characters found in this fanfic, other than my new oc, Emiri  
**

**Warning: Yaoi pairing(s) in future chapters, NaruDei  
**

**Note: In this story, Naruto and co. are 16, Shippuden age. Deidara and Sasori have already attacked Gaara, but Sakura does NOT kill Sasori. Sasuke decides to rejoin his old team instead of forming a new one to kill Itachi.**

**Well, just to make sure everyone knows..._this is thought_**

**A/N, Author still grounded (but will be free around the 19th) Sorry about some major OOCness from characters through-out the story. I just like to have fun. Sorry bout Itachi, but seriously, it's worth it. And also, sorry for the major cheeseyness from the sakuXlee parts. CHEESE. Anyways, on with the story.  
**

Chapter 12

(Akatsuki base-Sasori's room)

Deidara stalked towards the redhead huddled on his bed. As he moved, he created a fox bomb in his right hand, and a small butterfly bomb in the other hand.

"This is for Naru-chan!" he said as he punched the fox bomb into Sasori's heart and planted the butterfly between his eyes.

Sasori looked up to see Deidara slip silently out his door. He barely had a chance to scream before he was blown to pieces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Elsewhere in Akatsuki)

Itachi grinned with uncharacteristic glee when he heard a piercing screech ring through the base, closely followed by a big bang. He did a little skip of happiness before he walked to his room.

"Well, now that that's over with…"Itachi exclaimed happily, "I can go back to my old uniform!"

Itachi quickly shed his Akatsuki robe, reveling a long-sleeved, turtle neck sweater and baggy jeans. He pulled those off also and grabbed a pair of black ninja pants and a black v-neck shirt with a mesh top underneath out of his drawer.

Itachi let out a long awaited sigh of relief once he put his cloak back on.

"Finally! With that pervert gone, I can wear this again! Thank goodness… that sweater was so itchy! Well… time to prepare for this battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NUIT 30km away from Akatsuki base)

Shino stopped the group after a couple of hours of traveling. As he turned to face the group, a thin trace of emotion shone through his mask momentarily. Only Kiba was able to sense his teammate's anxiety.

Shino looked around at the seven solemn faces that stared back at him. Before he spoke, he let out a deep breath. "We're almost there. It's time we made a plan."

As soon as he saw everyone nod, Shino continued the briefing. "I sent ahead bugs that will put everyone to sleep, unless, of course, they were prepared for it. If they knew about the bugs before they have sprayed their scent, to put it bluntly, we'd be screwed."

Naruto stared wide eyed at Shino. "WHAT!?" he blurted, "so, we could be walking straight into a trap!?"

Shino nodded slowly, causing Naruto to grin mischievously. "Then bring it on." Naruto bounded away towards Akatsuki, eager for the battle ahead.

The rest hung back, staring at Kakashi. Kakashi had started speaking when Naruto first started moving. "The blue haired girl is mine. The blonde boy who looks like Ino is Naruto's. We will kill them. Do NOT touch them."

With that, Kakashi leapt after Naruto. The others slowly began to follow, with Neji in the back, deep in thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Konoha)

Sakura sighed as she walked down the street, hand in hand with Lee. He looked over at her worriedly. As soon as he saw her face, he stopped walking and pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't worry." he whispered in her ear, "They'll be alright. They're strong."

Sakura looked up at her boyfriend in surprise. "How did you know what I was so worried about?"

Lee chuckled and kissed her softly. "What else would you be so worried about right now?" He started laughing for real now, struggling to get his words out through the laughter. "Though, I don't know how they're going to get along… not without my awesome ninjutsu skills."

Sakura giggled quietly. She wrapped her arms around Lee and looked deep into his dark eyes. For the first time ever, she saw Rock Lee staring back at her, not Uchiha Sasuke. She loved it.

"Why did you stay in Konoha?" she asked him in a hushed voice. "Why didn't you go to help Naruto?"

Lee looked down at the girl in his arms. "Sakura, you are the most precious person in the world to me. I would do anything for you. And I knew you would need me more than they would."

He leaned down a little and whispered, "Sakura, I love you."

Sakura looked into his eyes and saw sincerity. "I love you too, Lee."

She stood on tip toe, her lips meeting Lees halfway. At that moment, they shared a kiss. Not just an ordinary kiss. This was the kiss you can only share with your one true love.

Time seemed to stop for Sakura and Lee. They knew, deep down, that everything was perfect. So they stood in the middle of the Main Street of Konoha, kissing until they heard a shout from behind them.

"Eww! Get a room!" rang the disgusted voice of Konohamaru.

Sakura and Lee broke apart hesitantly. Suddenly, they grinned at each other, grabbing hands, and ran together. Neither knew where they were going, but they knew that as long as they were together, nothing could stop them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Akatsuki)

Deidara slipped out of Sasori's room, just beating the explosion. The hard look stayed in his eyes as he turned, only to run face first into Tobi.

"You're my permanent partner now. Congrats." Deidara said, his voice as monotone as ever. _I have a fight to prepare for._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NUIT 1km away from Akatsuki base)

It was nightfall when they finally stopped Neji peered through the trees with his Byakugan and stated, "We're here"

Shikamaru nodded. "We'll attack in the morning. The bugs won't strike tell then."

Later that night, Naruto sat in a tree, thinking about the past week. _Itachi… you've lived too long. Enjoy your last night of life._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N! Should I make a Sequel? I want your opinions...it'll affect the story! **_  
_


	13. The 'sneak' attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Deidara, or any of the other hott characters found in this fanfic, other than my new oc, Emiri  
**

**Warning: Yaoi pairing(s) in future chapters, NaruDei  
**

**Note: In this story, Naruto and co. are 16, Shippuden age. Deidara and Sasori have already attacked Gaara, but Sakura does NOT kill Sasori. Sasuke decides to rejoin his old team instead of forming a new one to kill Itachi.**

**Well, just to make sure everyone knows..._this is thought_**

**A/N, Author still grounded (but will be free around the 19th) Sorry about some major OOCness from characters through-out the story. I just like to have fun. Sorry bout Itachi, but seriously, it's worth it. **

Chapter 13

(NUIT-4 a.m.)

All eight ninjas of NUIT were crouched in the bushes outside the Akatsuki base, staring at the masterfully hidden front entrance. Neji, the night before, had used his Byakugan to find the entrances. There were four doors, so they decided to split into pairs.

Once Shino received the signal from his messenger bug, each pair would cover a different direction. Being the fastest of the duos, Naruto and Kakashi were to run around the base to the back entrance. The west way was blocked, so Shino and Kiba were sent that way to make use of Kiba and Akameru's Tsùga attack.

The east access was hidden, and Neji didn't feel like giving directions over the radios, so he and Sai covered that way. That left the main door for Shikamaru and Chouji, which was good because it needed real brains to figure it out.

_It's__ finally time. _Naruto was lost in thought, unaware of the planning going on around him. _It feels like so long ago that Sasuke was killed and I met my Dei-kun._

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when Kiba whacked him in the head. He let a quiet sight escape before turning his attention back to the discussion currently taking place.

"Okay," Kakashi was saying, "now that Naruto is back in this dimension, I can tell you all what to do. Basically, kill anything wearing an Akatsuki cloak, keeping in mind my specifications from earlier."

Meanwhile, Kiba and Neji were both partially tuning Kakashi out. Both were looking at Naruto in worry. _Hmmm… I wonder what's got him so down…_Kiba mused silently. _Must be this whole Uchiha business._

Neji, being slightly more intelligent, was able to look past Naruto's obsession with the Uchiha brothers. _I wonder what the Ino-look-alike has to do with everything._

Both Kiba and Neji jumped a bit when Shino's voice broke the tense silence, although Kiba's jump was much more noticeable.

"It's time."

With a brief nod, the four pairs disappeared, all in a hurry to finish their mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Akatsuki Base-Pein's room)

Pein was already upright in bed with a Shuriken in hand when Konan burst into his room. "Pein!" She panted, looking more frightened then he had ever seen. "He's here! Kakashi is here! The rest of your minions are asleep, and I can't wake them!"

A brief expression of panic flashed in his eyes before his cool façade returned. "How many are there? How far?" he asked, pulling on his cloak.

"Eight. Among them is Kakashi, the Kyuubi, a known 'roots' child agent, a Hyuuga, an Abrame and three unknowns." she recited without delay, speaking with a learned tone. "Two are at each entrance. We have an estimated three minutes before they all gain access to the base. Zetsu has been tracking their progress, and they're smart." _Well, most of them at least._

"Shit… who's available?" Pein asked, keeping cool, making a plan as he gathered the information and organized it.

"Tobi, Kankuzo, Hidan and Kisame all seem to be asleep. Sasori was found dead an hour ago. This leaves Itachi, Deidara, Zetsu and us."

He nodded, still trying to come up with a half decent strategy. "Okay…. you and Itachi take the back entrance. Zetsu will take the west. The other ways are secure enough that, you should be done with those four before they enter the building. Deidara and I will be back-up, on the off chance you fail."

"Hai!" Konan nodded and quickly sent out four origami birds; three with messages to the conscious members of Akatsuki, and one to spy on the NUIT.

Less then 20 seconds later, the three missing nins simultaneously muttered, "Hai." and moved to their battle stations.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NUIT-West)

"**Tsùga!**" Kiba cried, pumping charka into Akamaru. The team spun into the rock wall, reducing it to rubble in a matter of seconds. They stopped their technique and stood next to Shino. "Good job boy!" Kiba beamed at the dog that once fit into his hood.

Kiba then radioed the others while Shino sent bugs in to scout the areas. "Team red to NUIT. Wall down, coast clear. Going in."

Jut as Kiba was about to put away his radio, Sai's voice cracked over the radio. "Where'd you come up with that name?"

"Akamaru. Aka mans red, get it?" Kiba chuckled at his own lame joke. Shino rolled his eyes at his partner and silently awaited the return of his scouts.

"Sweet! We're team penis then!" Sai replied enthusiastically. Kiba started laughing for real when he heard Neji cry out "NO!" in the background, but stifled it after a warning glance from Shino.

"Bark woof woof howl bark yap howl!" Akamaru cried loudly, pulling Kiba's attention from Sai's stupidity.

"You know what Akamaru… I sense a mega high amount of plant energy too. Weird… especially since we're out of the forest. "Kiba stopped momentarily, shrugged, and began again. "Whatever, lets go."

Kiba, Shino and Akamaru marched into the Akatsuki base of the month, only vaguely aware of the horrors that awaited them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back entrance-Itachi and Konan)

"Do you know why you were sent to this door with me and not, say, Kisame?" Konan asked innocently.

Itachi calmly raised his eyebrow and replied boredly. "Because this is where Uzumaki is, and he wants to kill me. You're here because that copy-cat is here, and you left him years ago just like D-" Itachi cut off quickly, remembering his promise to Deidara.

_Hmm… wonder what he was going to say…_ Konan stared at Itachi, mouth hanging open slightly. "You never cease to amaze me, Itachi-kun!" She cooed, totally out of character. Itachi glared down at the girl, causing her to back away slightly in fright. "You can't kill the blonde. He's the nine-tails."

"Ha-" Konan was cut off as the door in front of them creaked open slowly. Itachi and Konan, back to their evil selves, shrunk back into the shadows to wait for the two aforementioned.

Naruto peeked through the door cautiously, and stepped into the base. He waved Kakashi in behind him. "Avenge and revenge, in. Coast clear and moving deeper." Naruto spoke into the radio.

"I see you have taken my dear brother's title. How sweet." a voice rang from the shadows, and, when Naruto spun around towards the voice, he came face to face with Itachi, who was standing next to a blue haired girl.

Kakashi stepped up beside Naruto and glared at Konan. Naruto was glaring at Itachi. Their voices full of venom, Kakashi and Naruto both growled, "You."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Sorry for the sucky chapter. Happy belated b-day Naru-chan!**


	14. Broken Hearts & Confused Minds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Deidara, or any of the other hott characters found in this fanfic, other than my new oc, Emiri  
**

**Warning: Yaoi pairing(s) NaruDei  
**

**Note: In this story, Naruto and co. are 16, Shippuden age. Deidara and Sasori have already attacked Gaara, but Sakura does NOT kill Sasori. Sasuke decides to rejoin his old team instead of forming a new one to kill Itachi.**

**Well, just to make sure everyone knows..._this is thought_**

**A/N...well...I've been free for the past month, but haven't been able to write. Karin's taken over for me for a long time, and everyone knows that you can't write a fluffy fight while being emo P (i can't either way, but meh). For those of you who haven't read my profile, Karin in the suicidal emo bitch in my head. **

**A/A/N...I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE UNACCEPTABLE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER! As explained in A/N, I just haven't been able to write. I hope you all will forgive me! puppy dog eyes pleaaaaaassssseeeeee!**

**...But then again, this chapter is as sucky as all the others, so there really is no reason that you should. **

**Revenge Gone Awry**

**Chapter 14**

(North Entrance- Avenge and Revenge)

Naruto and Kakashi stared wide-eyed at Konan and Itachi. The evil pair just stood there, arms crossed in front of their chests, smirking.

"So," Itachi said haughtily, "you've finally came to avenge the death of my dear brother, eh, demon?"

Naruto's eyes flashed yellow as he growled at Itachi. _Oh no!_ Kakashi thought, eye darting between Itachi and Naruto. _If Itachi provokes the Kyuubi, we're all done for!!! _

Kakashi gently placed his right hand on Naruto's shoulder. Slowly, his eyes changed back from yellow to their typical light blue. Naruto continued to glower at Itachi while Kakashi turned to Konan and signaled her into the next room.

"Konan, my dear! Isthis what you've become? What happened to my Ko-chan, the carefree teenager? Remember the day you left me standing alone in the clearing? Remember?

Kakashi discreetly cloned himself and began doing hand signs while he spoke, banking on the inattentiveness of his ex to be her downfall. _Dog, boar, monkey, dragon, boar, rabbit, horse_.

Konan shrugged and looked Kakashi straight in the eye before speaking. "I'm glad I broke your hea-"

Konans words were stopped as a ball of chakra was forced into her back. "Chakra Lock no jutsu," murmured Kakashi, watching her fall to the ground.

Kakashi leaned down and whispered in Konan's ear, sending unwanted shivers of delight down her spine. "The good guys don't ALWAYS play by the rules you know." (1)

He quickly straightened up and looked down at his immobile princess. He pulled out a kunai and held it above her. "You broke my heart all those years ago," he said coldly, "and now it's finally time for me to break yours"

With that, Kakashi plunged the kunai deep into Konans chest, cutting her heart in two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(East Entrance-Team Penis)

Neji scanned the upcoming rooms through the walls. _Why is it so quiet?_ He glanced over at Sai who was amazingly calm. "Okay," Neji whispered cautiously, just in case of hidden traps he had (doubtfully) overlooked. "There are two asleep. One there," he pointed at a door on his right side, "and one there." He now pointed to the door that was directly across the call from the first door.

"Hai." Sai nodded professionally as he sent out two ink dragons. Each slithered under a door where they proceeded to consume the two bodies. As soon as the bodies disappeared from sight, Sai produced two scrolls and sealed the dragons back into their scrolls.

Once the scrolls were sealed, Sai began to 'grin' like crazy, causing Neji to roll his eyes in irritation. Picking up the walkie-talkie, he muttered dejectedly, "Team, erm, Penis; mission success. Two down and sealed."

The radio crackled as Kakashi's voice rang through the speakers. "Revenge successful. Konan heart-broken."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(North Entrance- Revenge)

Kakashi put the radio away, not expecting a reply. He jumped when he heard a voice coming from his leg. He pulled out the walkie-talkie in time to hear Shikamaru's message. "Larses (2) in and clear. Revenge, where is Avenge? Did you leave him alone with the target?"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he dropped the radio and ran to the nearest entrance. _Oh crap!!! If Naruto and Itachi are alone together…someone will die…and I think I know who!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Outside North Entrance- Avenge)

Itachi glanced around coolly at the circle of Narutos that surrounded him. _4, eh?_ Itachi thought, pausing momentarily on the Naruto nearest to the entrance. _So that's the real one…_ He quickly snapped his fingers and leapt at Naruto, kunai in hand.

Naruto dropped back into a defensive position and blocked the kunai with one of his own. Naruto grabbed Itachi's arm and rolled onto his back, driving his foot into Itachi's stomach and throwing him over his head straight into a wall.

Itachi soughed up a chunk of blood and looked up as Naruto stalked closer, spinning a red Rasengan in his hand. Itachi chuckled, the happiest sound Naruto had ever heard him make. "Gonna kill me Naruto?"

Naruto only growled in response and continued forward. _Die. Die. Die._ was running through his mind. Then Itachi said something that made Naruto's blood run cold.

"Down by the river is the man who killed your _precious_ Dei-kun."

Naruto stopped in his tracks and stared at Itachi, his mind in turmoil. _H-how does he know about Dei-kun…WHAT does he know about Dei-kun!?_ He quickly handed the ball of chakra to a clone and ran out the door at top speed. _Murderer. Will. Die!_

The clone glanced and Itachi and nonchalantly slammed the burning Rasengan into his chest, causing him to burst instantly into flames.

"Ohhhhhh…pretty fire!" the clone murmured before disappearing into a cloud of smoke, as the only thing left of Itachi was a relatively small pile of ashes, with a slightly wooden odor.

The real Naruto shook his head absently as if trying to rid himself of a residual genjutsu once he left the base. Shrugging it off, he pushed forward to the river to confront his loves murderer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(West Entrance- Team Red)

Akamaru started barking wildly as a plant-like figure emerged out of the shadows. Kiba and Shino spun around to face Zetsu, who now stood behind them smirking, his olive skin practically shaking with excitement.

Kiba ran at the green man blindly and was promptly send spinning into a wall by a poorly executed foot sweep. Nonetheless, Kiba was knocked out instantly upon contact with the wall. Shino just stood there, no smile, no visible emotions. The thought of facing the bug boy was very unsettling to Zetsu, being mostly plant. _No one can be that calm and not have a plan!!!_

"So, I guess it's just y-AHHHHHH!" Zetsu's comment was cut off suddenly by the anguished scream that escaped his lips. He looked down at his arms and saw that they were covered with bugs the colour of his 'flesh'. He shifted his gaze up to Shino in horror, it finally dawning on him why he had felt so crawly when they entered the room.

Shino simply shrugged. "Aphids. Ninja rule #1: when you know your enemy, be fully prepared. You'll be dead in a few seconds…just relax and let them eat. I don't want them to get sick." _Although half-plant half-humans are their regular diet…_

Within twenty seconds, Zetsu was no more. Shino sighed and spoke monotonously into the radio. "Team Red complete; Zetsu terminated. BB about to revive Fang as expected." Shino stepped over to his teammate and quickly healed Kiba's minor injuries. They both stood up and, after taking one last look around, set off further down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(River-Avenge)

Naruto skidded to a halt when he reached the riverbank. He spotted a dark figure standing out on the water wearing an Akatsuki cloak. Naruto instantly recognized the silhouette of the man; his eyes went wide and a gasp escaped his throat.

"Dei-kun!?!?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) This is a reference to the unofficial ninja "rule" that one must not attack whilst an opponent is in the middle of an unimportant flashback, or telling you EXACTLY how their going to kill you.

(2) Larses is the words Lazy and Arses combined. My mouth won't let my form the words lazy arse separately…it always combines them into one word.


End file.
